


You Get Me So Stand By Me

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A present to my friends from me, F/M, Includes supernatural stuff, Nilsu is my own character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: Growing up and shaping up your own future life is filled with endless challenges and other stuff. And that's what Nilsu has to deal with. She is stuck between following her heart desire and what her family wants from her.





	1. How Dare You?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.

Ever since I started college, I had to make some tough choices. And this was the most challenging one.

I have my hopes and dreams. I'm dreaming of finding my true love and having a successful life. Finding my true love will be hard but having a successful life will be harder so that's why I focus on studying a lot. And during the free time I have, I write my own story. The story of the future I want to have.

 

But an annoying poke on my shoulder interrupts me. Then an annoyingly familiar voice: "Hopeless failure is on the move again.". This is the mean girl Mimi. The richest girl in my class. A rude interruption to my inspiration. And an abomination.

"What now Mimi?" I asked and shrugged while closing my notebook.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. But who am I to do that? You always do the same. Always daydream about stupid and hopeless stuff and write the stupidest things I can ever imagine in your stupid notebook." she replied.

"You just say it because you're too dumb to function." I said with frustration.

"How dare you say this TO ME?!" Mimi screamed at me.

"Leave her alone, Mimi." Sophie's voice said from the other desk close to me. Sophie was my best friend in the class. She was the smartest girl and she was an amazing friend.

"Will you shut up already, Mimi?" Wendi's voice said from the desk next to Sophie's desk. "You're killing my vibe."

Wendi was also my best friend. She was an emo type of girl and that's why she kept telling Mimi that she kills her vibe everytime Mimi starts to sound annoying for us.

"Whatever, freak." Mimi said with a sassy voice and she walked away.

"I hate her." Sophie said and added "I was in the middle of writing an important essay and her shitty scream distracted me!"

"I swear I'm not asking her to scream. That's what she usually does when she gets frustrated." I replied.

"I know it's not your fault, Nilly." Sophie replied. "I'm just so annoyed because of that stupid distraction of her scream."

"She always screams when she gets frustrated because Nilsu beats her up with her brain not by pulling her stupid hair." Wendi said.

"She always makes fun of my hair. She thinks I look like her grandmother." I said with a gloomy voice.

"Nonsense." Wendi replied. "Because your hair is beautiful. She is the one who looks like her grandmother. Ugly as hell."

"Can we stop talking about Mimi already? I'm starting to get a headache." Sophie said with frustration.

"Okay." Wendi said and put her headset on.

"Sorry, Soph." I said and went back to writing my story.

 

After I arrived home, I went to my room to leave my bag and do my homework. But as soon as I left my bag, my mother holldered my name from the living room.

I went to the living room to hear what she needed to say.

"Nilsu, we need to talk." my mother said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your future." my mother replied.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You need to think about marriage. You can't go anywhere with this story-writing dream." my mother said.

"But this is what I want. How can you forget that?" I asked.

My mother ignored this and said "I found a potential husband for you. He is from the richest family in the neighborhood. And he'll come to see you with his family."

I was really shocked by the news. How could my mother think about this without even consulting me? This couldn't be happening.

"How dare you?" I demanded. "How dare you make this decision for me without even consulting my opinion? I don't want marriage. I don't want that man. I don't want that rich life. I'm still too young to get married and whatever you think, I won't get married. I will keep my academic life and my story-writing dream as my top priorities!"

"You'll do as I say or I'll send you to live with your grandparents in South Africa." was what my mother said.

"I don't care!." I yelled and rushed to my room and slammed the door. But before rushing out of the living room, something about my mother caught my attention.

Her eyes had turned pure black.


	2. I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. It was a little bit short because I wanted it to be like an introduction to the storyline. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I swear her eyes turned pure black. I swear." I said with fear.

"Are you sure about it? Because your mind could play games because of your anger towards your mother." Wendi replied.

As soon as I entered my room, I had called Wendi and Sophie and invited them over. They were as confused as I was.

"Does she look like she's mythmaking, Wendi?" Sophie asked. "Because it doesn't look like she is."

"Of course she doesn't. It's just... I'm as confused as she is right now." Wendi said.

"Enough about that." Sophie said and asked "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know." I replied. "This is really... annoying."

"I agree." Wendi said. "This is really annoying."

 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? Were you expecting someone else, Nil?" Sophie asked.

"I wasn't." I replied. "But my mother was."

"Like a friend?" Wendi asked.

"It's more than that." I replied and explained everything.

"Marriage? At this age? Is she crazy?" Wendi asked with a shocked voice.

"I think it's not my mother anymore." I said. "I think she's a demon."

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"I'll prove you today." I replied. "In a few minutes."

"Let's go downstairs and see who our unexpected guest is." Wendi said and we went downstairs.

As we came downstairs, I saw someone familiar.

"Alexander? What are you..." I started with a shocked voice.

"Don't ask me anything, Nilsu. Because I don't know what's going on." he interrupted with fear.

"What do you mean?" Wendi asked.

"I can't say it here. Let's go somewhere private." he replied and we went upstairs.

 

As soon as we entered my room, I closed the door and put up wardings just in case.

"What are these symbols?" Alexander asked with curiosity.

"They're wardings. Protection against demons. And a Devil's Trap just in case my mother decides to come in." I replied.

Sophie, Wendi and Alexander looked so confused.

"What does this have to do with your mother and demons and this?" Alexander asked.

"I'll come to that part later. But in order for me to be able to come to that part, you need to tell me some things first." I replied and asked "Did you see anything weird about my mother?"

"Actually, I did." Alexander replied. "She was acting strange."

"Like how? How was she acting in a strange way?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure. But I can swear that she started to like me all of a sudden." Alexander replied.

"Started to like you?" I asked.

Alexander nodded and said "She wanted me to marry you."

"So that's what she wanted all along. The marriage she told me about. That potential husband is you." I said with fear in my voice.

"Correct." Alexander replied. "She wants me to marry you."

"And?" I asked.

"And this is so strange. Because she hates me. She thinks my family is a bit... you know... not a bit... she thinks my family is really... snob." he replied.

"But then all of a sudden, she changes her mind and wants you to marry Nilsu. Am I correct?" Wendi asked.

"Exactly." Alexander replied while nodding. "Now what does this have to do with demons? Can you come to that part please?"

"This has a lot of things to do with demons. Because she is not my mother anymore. She is a demon. Sudden changes in behavior, eyes turning pure black all of a sudden, threatening me to send me to South Africa to live with my grandparents if I don't do as she says, everything matches with my theory. She is a demon." I explained.

"Then we're in major trouble." Alexander said. "Because this is a supernatural thing and we'll struggle with facing this."

"I agree." Wendi said.

 

All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was too short as well.


End file.
